Watashi No Akumu
by Squirrelette
Summary: When the straw-hats arrive on a strange island, they are suspicious of the village folk. And when Zoro disappears, and the remaining men and women are separated and forced to fight some of the islands most powerful warriors, will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Kara, and Tony Tony Chopper  
Kyarakutā ： Monkī D. Rufi, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usoppu, Kara, Tonī Tonī Choppā  
キャラクター：モンキーDルフィ、ロロノアゾロ、ナミ、サンジ、ウソップ、カラ、トニートニーチョッパー

Discription: When the Straw-hat Pirates (including my OC Kara), land on a mysterious island strange and terrible things being to happen. Zoro suddenly disappears. The men and women are drugged, separated and tortured. Kara and Nami are put into a trance buy the ruler, where their worst nightmares come true. Zoro and Sanji are severely injured. Luffybattles the ruler and goes into a disastrous new gear mode, while his Nakama are lying bruised and bloody around him. But will the ruthless ruler let them leave alive? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does

**Watashi No Akumu (My Nightmare)**

* * *

It was a lazy day on the Thousand Sunny. Zoro, Usopp and Luffy were sprawled out sleeping on various parts of the deck. Kara, Nami and Robin, were sunbathing on the upper deck while Sanji served them food and drink. And Franky and Chopper were conversing about different medical techniques.

"Nami, will we ever come across an island?" Kara asked sipping from a pink drink Sanji had just handed her.

"Well I think there is an island coming up soon, I am unsure of its name though, its so small I am surprised it is even on my map." Nami said showing Kara the map, "See its tiny, and I would say due east."

"I say we sail for it, I think we could all use a little adventure. Plus aren't we running low on supplies Sanji?"

"Well yes we are running a little low on meat and rice." Sanji replied sitting on the end of Robin's lounge chair.

"MEAT!!!!" Luffy yelled bolting out of his sleep, "Sanji can I have some meat??"

"NO! We are running low! I just said that, if Usopp, Marimo and you would be awake you would have heard it." Sanji shouted walking over to the railing and looking down at his childish captain.

"Oh come on Sanji!!!! Please??? I am soooooooo hungry!" Luffy whined.

"No! And that is final!"

"Isn't there an island coming up???" Luffy asked coming up deck to join us.

"He really does miss everything when he is asleep." Robin whispered to Kara.

"Ah yeah, he misses everything." Kara whispered back, "Luffy, Nami said not long ago that there is an island coming up, as Sanji said if you would have been awake you would have heard about it."

"Oh cool!!!! Adventure time!!!!" Luffy shouted truly excited.

"Luffy we are only going there to get supplies, not to explore the whole island." Nami stated taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We don't have to explore the WHOLE island, we can only explore some of it!" Luffy insisted.

"No Luffy, we are going for supplies and that's it." Nami retorted about to take another bite of her sandwich, but Luffy snatched it out of her hand a shoved it into his mouth.

"Wow Sanji this is terri-"

"You idiot that was mine!!!!!" Nami screamed beating up Luffy.

"Ow!!!!! Ow!!!! Ow!!!! Nami that was mean, you don't hit your captain!!!" Luffy whined even more.

"Why you litt-"

"Nami just give it a rest, he ate something, maybe, if we are lucky, he will shut up now." Kara said as she pulled Nami back onto her lounge chair. "Now Luffy will you please go find someone else to bug, like Usopp, until we get to the island... And IF you behave I may take on for a walk on the island. BUT that's all, just a walk. Ok?"

"Ok Kara!!! Hey Usopp!!!!" Luffy shouted bouncing down the stairs.

"Ok Kara tell me how you do it!" Nami said watching her captain and Usopp play tag on deck.

"Do what?" Kara asked

"Make him listen, its like you say a few magic words and he automatically obeys, how do you do it?" Nami asked turning to Kara

Kara laughed, "Its not as hard as it looks, you just have to know how his mind works, and when you have known him as long as I have, believe me you learn how his mind works."

"ISLAND!!!!!" Luffy shouted making a bee line for the figure head.

"Finally!" Kara said, getting up and walking down the stairs to join her excited captain. Kara got about half way, but tripped on a sleeping Zoro, she landed with a 'thud' on his chest.

"Hey whats the big idea?" Zoro asked groggily

"Sorry but you were in the way" Kara accused getting back to her feet, "Anyway Luffy spotted an island, we are docking. Are you coming or staying?"

"We are just going for supplies?"

"Yes."

"Then I am going." Zoro said getting up and walking over to where Luffy and Nami stood.

It was not long until the anchor was thrown and the crew set foot on the island. It was a strange island, with lots of jungle and no sign of a village. But suddenly a voice cam from the jungle, "You should not be here."

"What? Show yourself." Luffy yelled.

A young woman appeared through the thick brush, " I said you should not be here, I am warning you leave NOW!!!!"

"We are not leaving we need supplies and this is the only island for miles, please take us to your village." Luffy said trying to negotiate with the woman.

The woman thought for a minute, then frowned, "Very well, but our ruler will be very unhappy, follow me."

"YAY!! Food!!" Luffy shouted and ran after the woman.

"Kara I have a bad felling about this." Nami whispered to Kara.

"Me too, she seems suspicious, I do not think we should trust her." Kara agreed.

They continued to walk, until they came upon a small clearing. "Welcome to our village." The woman said. As the stepped into the clearing the woman spoke again, "The village of Ruisha."

* * *

End chapter 1.... FINALLY... I have been working on this story for like a week now... let's see at this rate it will take me until April to finish it... considering it is gonna be like 10-15 chapters (hopefully)!!!!! I really hope you like it!

Read and Review please! ^-^

Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quaint little village, with many shops and houses, and at the end was extremely large castle likes structure. Nami and Luffy's eyes went starry when they saw it.

"That is where the king lives. But never mind that, help yourself to the local goods my treat, just tell them Aiko sent you. And when you are done, please go to that house," She said pointing to a large abandoned house, "That is where you will stay for the night, and please visit the tavern you will find there beverages quite delicious."

"Thank so much!!!" Luffy exclaimed dashing off to the local meat vendor with Sanji hot on his heels. Nami, Kara and Robin decided to check out the clothing store, while Zoro, Usopp, and Franky decided to check out a weapon supply shop. Leave Chopper to head to a medical shop.

While the Straw-hats were busy with their shopping, the woman named Aiko made her way into the palace.

"My Lord, we have visiters." She said kneeling at the foot of a burly man.

"Visitors eh? What kind of visitors?"

"Pirates... Wanted Pirates"

"What information do you have on them?" The man asked sitting on a largely decorated throne.

"The caption is the most wanted man in the East Blue, his name is Mon-"

"Monkey D. Luffy, yes Aiko I have heard of him, his head comes with a very high price."

"Yes and the others are Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter turned pirate. A thief named Nami, a boy names Usopp, a reindeer humanoid named Chopper, a cyborg Franky, a woman Kara, a chef Sanji, and a past Baroque Works member Nico Robin."

The mans brow rose at the name, "Nico Robin eh? She was affiliated with Crocodile, she will pose as a threat. How long are these pirates here?"

"Probably another day at the most."

"Well we will put s stop to that won't we Aiko, I know you have means of keeping poor unsuspecting pirates on this island!"

"Yes I can think of many ways to do so, I will alert the tavern owner, he will take care of them, and when they head back to the house I have given them to stay at, th-"

"They will not know what hit them Bahh Bahh Bahh!! You are such a loyal daughter Aiko, you will be rewarded greatly for this."

"Thank you father!" Aiko said bowing.

"Now go take care of them, and when you are done, come back here and I will ready the troops! As far as I am concerned they will not leave this island alive Bahhahahaha Bahhahahaha BAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

* * *

I guess this is the end of chapter two... even though I would consider it more as a prologue to chapter two than chapter two itself.... i dunno... i think i will make a chapter two mark two.... what do you think? should this be chapter two, the prologue to chapter two, or chapter two part one????? please help!

but i like it is is kinda like a cliffhanger and i think of it as being suspenseful... i mean i would want to read the next chapter to see what happens to the straw-hats... what do you think? I really need your help!


End file.
